Surveillance involves the observation or monitoring of behavior, activities, environments, and/or the like to detect dangerous situations, unlawful behavior, prohibited activity, and/or the like. Surveillance is often performed or aided by cameras, which can be used to observe an area. Such cameras are often connected to a network and/or recording device, and can provide images that can be watched by observers such as law enforcement or security officers.